


Nurse & Soldier: First Kisses

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Nurse and Soldier [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's finally taken Andy out dancing on a proper date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse & Soldier: First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop. I just love Bucky too much. More drabble. Based off an RP I’m doing for the MCU with a friend.
> 
> and for those that dont know who Connie is, she’s the girl Bucky took the Stark Expo. ooooh how will this play out, I wonder~

**Late Summer 1941**

"I'm sorry that Connie is mad at you," said Bucky, his hand squeezing hers gently as they walked. "Did you at least have fun?"

Her feet hurt. He had taken her dancing for their first real date. When he had come to pick her up, he'd arrived to Connie having some emotionally charged words with her over him. It was not how she had wanted to start the evening and he had done everything he could to get her smiling again. That wasn't hard for him. He was charming and sweet and she was positive that she was well on her way to being irreversibly head over heels in love with him.

"It was bound to happen," she said with a sigh. “We both like you.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not sorry about it.”

“I did have fun though,” she said softly, nuzzling his shoulder. “Thank you.”

They walked in silence for a long time, fingers laced together and just enjoying the night. The seasons were changing and the crisp smells of autumn already filled the air. Summer had passed quickly since they had started spending time together. She had become fast friends with him and Steve and it really hadnt taken Bucky long to win her over. In that respect, he lived up to his reputation. But whatever else girls giggled and whispered about him, she hadn’t seen yet. Whether or not that meant something, she didn’t know.

"How long were you sweet on me before you caught me sketching you," he asked.

"Awhile," she answered, blushing. "Why?"

"Just wondering. We've been at this for a few months now, haven't we?"

"If you're about to apologize for not taking me out sooner, you can just stop right there."

"No. More marvelling that I haven't done something else yet."

"And what's that?"

He stopped and looked at her and she was sure there was something mischievous in his eyes. "You really want to know?"

She shrugged. The corners of his mouth started to turn upwards as his free hand came up and cupped her cheek. He then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a long, but chaste, kiss. Butterflies tickled her stomach. She'd never been kissed before, let alone by him. The thrill that began in her gut went straight to her head in a dizzying euphoria that quickly stole her breath.

"Is this okay," he asked softly as he pulled away slowly.

"Yeah," she breathed against his lips. "Do it again."

And he did, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her tightly against him. She made a soft sound into his mouth, never wanting his kisses to stop. But he did as another pedestrian passed by them, clearing their throat in dissaproval. She blushed, hiding her face against his chest while he rattled off a smartass comment. He then looked to her, stroking her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Come on," he said chuckling. "Let's get you home."

 

 


End file.
